Supreme
Supreme Hero of Time (as he was called when first found, he is currently know as either Supreme or Supremus Skeetus) is one of the newer members of Skeetnet, but quickly became one of the foretold Three Prophets; Supreme became the third prophet in late October, 2018. Supreme is one of the most active members, leading many projects and yet always open to talk. He can be identified by the selection of his profile pic, the Contour he is resigned to drive as his first car. Personality Supreme is the antithesis of Sausage Lawyer. They're both enthusiastic history scholars and prophets of the Lord and Skeeter, and often argue about aspects of the Civil War. These arguments can be safely ignored by most. However, they are also related in their ways of conflict resolution; they cooperate to create a legitimately terrifying assault force to bring down any enemies of Skeeter. Besides being Sausage's foil, Supreme is a very curious guy and likes to ask questions and dip his finger in all the pies. It helps that he's more emotional than the general populous of Skeetnet. One of his more outstanding quirks is his fondness for formal attire, an example of which is at the top of this page. He has posted various selfies in such attire much to the unexpected acceptance and approval of Skeetnet. Supreme has a unique taste in cars for Skeetnet, not sharing a common distrust of most imports, even stating early in his stay in Skeetnet that he enjoyed driving his grandmother's Prius. His tastes have developed from then, tending stronger towards the simpler cars of '90s-early '00s Ford make such as his dream car: a Crown Victoria P71. Role in Skeetnet Supreme is one of the main Three Prophets foretold by the Lord and Skeeter. As such, it is his duty to be one of the men to spread and interpret the words of Skeeter and the Book of Skeet. He is also the primary serving judge of #the_courtroom and may be the only person that takes that role seriously. Leading the outerverse server of Supreme's Cafe is perhaps Supreme's second most important role. It is the home of many of the Skeetnet community's favorite meme chat, #big_man_history. Rafter and Sausage consistently put out quality historical memes for the pleasure of each other and Supreme. Supreme is also the one spearheading the WikiSkeetia chronicling after Fabio saw his capability in writing. He has raised many new pages and improved old ones, adding images and categories to give the Wiki flavor. It is generally accepted that he is the final authority on WikiSkeetia content, though he does not exercise the power extensively, often sticking to slight alterations in word choice, spelling, and grammar. Tall Tales Supreme, being one of the Prophets, is bound to have some extraordinary tall tale attributes. Unfortunately, most of them concern his sheer weight, He is said to have Triple Chins, three chins that are the size of a mountain range, as per his own statements, "You see those three mountains way out there? They're my chins." He can still move incredibly well for how obese he is, maneuvering around Fistful and Robert Lee with exceptional ease. Another attribute is his extraordinary virginity, as it gives him weird powers as of yet undefined. One of these powers known to be derived from his virginity is his skill with a good range of guns in Fistful of Frags, as he has nothing better to do than play with them all day. Supreme also gains a particularly strong defense against THOTs, since this attribute will probably last until Supreme somehow gets married. That defense has let Supreme resist the temptations of many with surprising ease. Category:People Category:Prophets Category:Very Active